Ingenuity
by Touda
Summary: A request from Omochao Pururu. Ryosuke gives in to his little brother for no reason other than because he loves him. That, and Keisuke's got the dirtiest mind in Takasaki. Takahashicest, yaoi.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!

Warnings: Mansecks. Adult language. Adult situations. Love of the brotherly kind and then some. Incest, people. Love it or leave it.

Notes: This was a request from a friend, Omochao Pururu, who wanted to see a Takahashicest fic with Keisuke as seme. Easily done, deliciously enjoyed. It will be set during Fourth Stage, but will not be part of my Secrets Between Brothers arc. It is non-canon and AU.

----------------------

From the darkness of his car, Takumi watched the yellow FD come around the topmost corner as its laps finished, the little 86 engine immediately churning to life as he took to the mountain pass himself, offering a small wave to the young blond who looked on happily as they passed each other.

So, it had been a good run. His time must have been good. It made the brunet smile on the outside and sigh on the inside. A happy Keisuke meant an occupied Ryosuke. To his tired eyes, it looked like the tofu delivery boy would have to return home after the downhill drive, instead of going back up for his clocked time. No sense in wasting time waiting for them if he could be doing better things instead.

Like sleeping.

-------------------------

Standing beside the third support van, Ryosuke watched as his brother pulled into his spot in front of the second van and killed the engine, the blond's face all smiles and grinning eyes as he stepped out of the brilliant vehicle.

"Great fuckin' time, Aniki! I shaved four seconds off!"

The elder man chuckled and offered a tiny smile, their team gone long before the blond had even come back up and they were finally alone.

"That's wonderful, Keisuke. I wouldn't have accepted less."

"Maa, you're so uptight. Relax a bit. No one's around."

Dark green eyes watched as the younger of the two stepped up to his side, one arm winding around his waist while the other curled around the back of his neck. Ryosuke knew what to expect, having been with his younger sibling many times before.

He stepped in to the kiss, winding his own arms around the younger man's body and accepting the advance, moaning softly when the slick wetness of Keisuke's tongue lapped across his lips and demanded access. Playfully, he denied it, before a sharp nip on the plump lower lip made him gasp and his mouth was immediately raped by the blond's skilled appendage.

Pulling away after the lengthy but not nearly satisfying enough kiss, Keisuke winked and moved towards the rear end of the support van, throwing the doors open and rustling around inside. The brilliant downhill doctor looked on from the side, watching through one of the side windows before joining his brother at the back, curious beyond belief of what the boy was doing.

"Keisuke, what exactly are you doing? Fumihiro packed everything in there just as we'd need it. Now it's all…on the ground."

An exasperated sigh sounded from the blond, echoing slightly in the chilly midnight air.

"Makin' room, what's it look like? Can't lay down if there's all this fuckin' stuff in the way."

"Lay do-" The raven-haired driver started. "What are you planning?"

"Nothin' much. Just a midnight makeout session. It's nothin' I haven't done with Kyoko or any of my other girlfriends before. S'kinda hot, Aniki."

The FC driver leaned against the opened van door and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at his light haired counterpart as the boy made himself comfortable on his back on the floor of the now emptied vehicle.

"You're too much, Keisuke. First it's arguments over why I need to find a boyfriend, and now it's suggesting that I enjoy you again? Really. You're a piece of work."

Snaking a hand down to his fly, Keisuke slipped it open and pulled his slowly hardening cock from its confines and once out of the restricting material, he stroked it lovingly, green eyes watching his brother with barely concealed want.

"Yeah well, this piece of work needs a good fuck. Get undressed, Aniki."

----------------------

Though it had become a common occurrence in recent years for Ryosuke to find himself waking in the younger Takahashi's bed, he still found it thrilling to know that their parents could step in at any moment and see them together. Their relationship remained somewhat quiet, only allowing their closest of friends in on the secret, of whom also including Fujiwara Takumi, whose perspective both men thought would cause the relationship to break down, especially given Keisuke infatuation with the brunette. Yet even through the constant sessions between the sheets, the brilliant downhill doctor never found their lovemaking boring or tedious. He was sure it was all due to Keisuke's single-minded creativity.

"Oi, Aniki? Can you come here a sec?"

The med student inwardly groaned, knowing that each time the blond started a conversation as such, something was either up, or he was more than bored with his video games and extensive pornography collection.

Bravely, the elder Takahashi ventured into the wilderness known as Keisuke's Room, a dark, brooding place that only the most valiant of warriors ever dared set foot into. As it was, a dryer sheet clung to his slipper the moment he stepped in, a potato chip crunched into a million tiny fragments under his other foot and his hand came into contact with a distinctly sticky dresser top, his skin peeling from its surface with a sickening rip.

"Before you tell me what's so important, let me tell you just how disgusted I am with your room, Keisuke. Look at this mess. I still can't believe you live like this comfortably."

From the bed, the decidedly naked FD driver fondled himself as casually as he smoked his cigarettes (a habit he had picked back up, much to Ryosuke's chagrin), a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck the room. Take a look at this."

From his vantage point, Ryosuke could see the boy touching himself and he automatically blushed, feeling himself twitch in his lounge pants, his eyes drifting from the sight to the television, a display of two people engaged in hardcore coitus covering its screen. One of which, was a woman.

"Now why would I want to see that? It hardly interests me, Keisuke. You know my preferences well enough to know that."

"It's not her I want you to see. It's the _position_."

The blond openly licked his lips and got up from his spot, only to turn around on his knees and drop down onto his elbows, his rump now high in the air, the delicate little hole between his lightly tanned cheeks visible. Ryosuke swallowed and without any further prompting, closed and locked the door behind him then undressed, unable to watch the movie but eager to perform for the younger driver.

"Did you…want me to do that for you, Keisuke? Is that what you're hinting at?"

A slight shake of his behind told the elder man his answer, a panted moan leaving the other's lips as warm hands found each cheek and massaged them gently. He knew that the night would end with himself being taken but it didn't matter. He loved the sex regardless of his own eventual position.

The mandate was obeyed without question as the FC driver lowered himself to be facing the pert behind, his soft pink tongue snaking out and gingerly pressing the hole, earning a choked moan from the blond. It was no secret that Keisuke enjoyed the dirtier aspects of their sexual relationship and embarrassedly, Ryosuke admitted to much of the same feelings, absolutely enjoying the sensation he got from lowering himself before the younger Takahashi.

Behind them, the woman onscreen licked furiously at her partner's ass, the boy's position perfect for both to get a view of it, Keisuke absolutely aroused from the sight because he still enjoyed women as much as men and Ryosuke using the scene as a guide, his right hand snaking between the blond's legs to stroke his rigid member. He smiled when the younger drifting prodigy bucked back, his cock giving a great twitch, threatening to dribble onto the inside lining of his comfortable slacks.

"Ahh fuck, Aniki. Just like she's doin'. You're such a fuckin' fast learner…"

Ryosuke smirked and pulled away as the woman did, turning around and falling onto his back, shimmying carefully under the parted legs of his little brother, now faced with a throbbing erection and a deliciously dangling set of balls, his right hand again teasing the items with soft caresses before he sat up on his elbows and took the warm globes into his mouth one at a time, giving each a thorough tongue bath.

The upper Takahashi bucked, bumping Ryosuke's nose with his lower belly, a giggle leaving his throat as he wriggled to make his balls slap the other's chin and cheeks, keeping his head down to watch but nearly unable to keep his eyes open. He moaned out loud and after a light nip against the shifting orbs, he quieted himself, their parents barely a few yards away watching television in the den.

"Hush, Keisuke. You're going to get us into trouble."

"Mmm, I can't, Aniki. Your mouth is so fuckin' hot and your tongue feels so good when you swipe it across them like…ah! Like that! Damn, do that again…"

He obliged, earning more groans from the boy and having to back off slightly as he took the head of his cock into his mouth, almost gagging on its length as the blond forced more of himself into the delicious heat, unconsciously and instinctively moving towards the most pleasure. Ryosuke slurped noisily around the head when he pulled away from it, lifting his eyes to peer upside down at the television screen, seeing the woman now on her hands and knees in front of her rather endowed lover.

"Naa, Aniki. Can you-"

"Yes, Keisuke." Came the no longer filled mouth reply. "I'm going to move around for you to do…what he's doing. Give me a minute."

The nearly inaudible moan from the younger Takahashi made Ryosuke move faster, turning back to look over his shoulder as the blond rummaged through his dresser, producing a small container of his favourite lubricant, a strawberry and kiwi flavoured brand that appealed to his sweet tooth, much to Ryosuke's dismay, having hated kiwi fruit since he was a child.

Tossing his slacks aside, the elder driver positioned himself as comfortably as possible, scooping up the pillows to rest his head on while his arms were tucked up underneath, his rump deliciously displayed for the other, even earning itself a firm smack that made him jump slightly.

"What was that for?" He inquired, somewhat worried now that it would end up being a rough session between them.

"It was too hard to resist, Aniki. Your ass is so fuckin' perfect. All round and nice to hold…" He punctuated his remark with a slap to the other side, grabbing both cheeks and massaging them furiously, placing wet kisses across Ryosuke's lower back.

"You know I'm gonna be hard on you, right? I've been kinda pent up lately and I need something willing to fuck hard."

Ryosuke licked his lips and lowered his head to the pillows, turning to face forward again as he gave his nearly silent consent, soft grunts of both pleasure and discomfort coming from him as the blond proceeded to prepare him, two fingers at a time.

In their younger years, before Keisuke had learned to drive and before Ryosuke had graduated high school, the younger of the two had found an interesting quirk in the other's sexual make-up. He preferred it hard and somewhat painful but also, that he could take rather large objects inside of himself, namely Keisuke's entire hand, or on one rather kinky occasion after the FD driver had bought his beloved vehicle, the entire fist sized handle and most of the shaft of his old manual shifter, having replaced it with a new one earlier that morning.

Avoiding the use of his entire fist this time, Keisuke went as far as three fingers so he would leave the elder driver a little tighter than he normally would be and with his slicked hand he stroked himself before plunging inside the tight hole in one strong push. His loud cry was muffled by Ryosuke's shoulder, his body leaned over the less muscled form and his mouth latched onto the firm flesh just to the right of his neck.

A sharp grimace covered Ryosuke's face as the bite ached terribly, his cock throbbing along with his sped up heartbeat, his abused behind doing the same, creating an odd tempo he found hard to concentrate upon.

"Ahh, Keisuke…"

The blond's warm tongue licked at the bitten area as he lifted his mouth from it, silently apologizing as he slipped himself from the warm grip and then shoved himself back inside, groaning loudly, both boys halting all movement as the hall stairs creaked, indicating someone coming up, no doubt their mother due to the quiet steps.

From the closed door she called out, not stepping in as she used to do when they were kids, respecting their privacy, Ryosuke's especially, since he was the true pride in her eyes.

"Are you boys all right?"

Ryosuke spoke up first, seemingly the most coherent of the two of them.

"Hai, we're fine. Keisuke stubbed his toe on my dresser when he came in."

"You're both being very loud then, if that's all it was. Please try to keep it down a little bit."

"Sorry, we will."

"Thank you."

The telltale sounds of the woman padding her way back downstairs caused both boys to sigh, Keisuke with barely any shame as he had continued to thrust lightly during the conversation, now picking up speed as he slammed the slimmer body relentlessly, sitting up straight on his knees with both hands on Ryosuke's hips.

He was smiling, enjoying the gradually loosening grip around his cock, the low sucking noise of the slicked passage making him moan with each forward squelch, allowing light slaps to Ryosuke's bottom, not loud enough to leave the room but forceful enough for him to moan in response, bucking back to take in more of the thick shaft, silently begging Keisuke for more, just the way the blond wanted it.

Barely managing but doing so because of the fear of being caught, he again buried his cry of pleasure against his brother's shoulder, biting the other side even more viciously than before, his hot breath and animalistic grinds against Ryosuke's ass making the other lower himself slightly, resting on one shoulder so he could slip a hand down to service himself.

He was swatted away angrily by the younger Takahashi and his hand was replaced by a slightly cool one, taking the tiniest bit of edge off but not enough to stave off his massive release, copiously soaking the top blanket with his seed and collapsing tiredly to lie in it, ignoring the disgusting dampness in favour of breathing heavily and swallowing to re-lubricate his dry throat.

He had fallen forward enough so that Keisuke had slipped from him, staying upright enough to allow it, watching his diminishing arousal drip with leftover come, a larger amount leaking from Ryosuke's abused ass. Boldly, he hunkered himself down and prodded the gaping hole with his tongue, slurping up what was left and giving the firm rump a little smack before checking the hallway for their mother and going to the bathroom to clean up. Ryosuke knew he would return with a damp washcloth so he remained where he lay, his breathing evened out and sleep slowly creeping into his mind.

After returning and locking the door behind himself, Keisuke wiped up the evidence of their session from the other's body and set the cloth aside, snuggling up beside him and tugging the blankets up so they could snooze a little bit before parting ways to sleep for the night.

"Naa, Aniki?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, can we be outside again? I don't wanna get caught by Kaa-san. It's a little more private away from the house and I liked how your screams echoed up on the mountain…"

--------------------------

"How long do I have to fuckin' stand here? I've got shit to do, Aniki!"

"You'll stand there as long as it takes Fumihiro to get the camera angle right."

The blond huffed and held his tiny camera aloft, his back and legs twitching from the high stance he was in, the other Project D member giving the 'ok' sign so the blond could set his camera down on the ledge they had created in a tree around the ninth corner.

"There. We'll get the perfect shot of them coming down from the eighth and then we can turn it around to catch them drifting into the tenth. Or, it can be left facing the tenth so we can catch Keisuke's uphill race as he approaches the eighth."

Ryosuke nodded and checked off the task on his list, signaling for Takumi to go on back up to the top so they could test the video feed before nightfall. The little eight-six revved to life and took off with both Takumi and Fumihiro inside, both men waving at the kyoudai as they rounded the eighth corner and disappeared.

"So, was this all a plan just to get ready for the race, or what?"

The dark haired Takahashi tapped a button on his laptop and the little tree-camera turned to face them on its pedestal, completely facing away from the road and directly into the back of the team's second van.

Blinking, Keisuke realized what it meant and started to tug his shirt over his head.

"You're a sick fuck, Aniki. I can't wait to see how this turns out. I guess the guys're gonna have to do a few runs to 'get it right', ne? What about them comin' here for direction?"

The elder man held up a walkie-talkie, grinning from ear to ear, his shirt and pants already off and his free hand toying with the waistband of his briefs.

"Still one step ahead of us all, aren't you?"


End file.
